Fallen Petal
by Galaxystream
Summary: rated T for saftey.
1. Prolouge

**A/N ok I know I haven't updated TorD in forever. I'm limited to computer time at the moment my parents let me type this and will probably let me update this. It's based off the role-play site I was on hehe so, Enjoy!**

**Lunarpool- your just to lazy to update TorD -.-**

**Galaxystream- *pokes Lunarpool* then why don't YOU update it?**

**Lunarpool- because I'm Technically just someone you made up to talk to during the story**

**Galaxystream- whatever. Btw I'm not the best at grammar so don't yell at me**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_A Fallen petal will protect us from the dark shadows ahead…………………………….._

Crimson work up to the sound of growling. She looked around, "Hello?", she mewed. She didn't hear anything but the muffled snoring of her father, Stripe. She sighed and snuggled into her mother's belly. She closed her eyes, but didn't fall asleep. She heard another growl. This time she pawed at her mother's flank. "Petal", she mewed "I keep hearing growls". Her mother ,Petal, looked at Crimson, "Just go back to sleep", she whispered softly. "Ok" Crimson mewed and curled up. She fell asleep immediately.

She woke up to the sound of hissing. When she opened her eyes she saw her father with his fur bristling and teeth bared at another cat. Crimson's eyes widened in confusion. Petal's tail was wrapped tightly around Crimson making her feel squashed. She looked up at Petal. Petal's fur was bristling and her ears were back. Crimson looked at the cat Stripe was glaring at. It was a white tom with glowing green eyes. Crimson realized his fur was bristling and he was glaring at her. "What's happening?" she whispered. Petal looked at Crimson "Uh….nothing dear just go back to sleep." she urged. Crimson looked at the white tom "She can't be here! She will kill us all!" he growled. Crimson tilted her head "Who can't be here?". The tom's head snapped in her direction, "You!" he hissed before he leaped at her with his claws unsheathed. Crimson's mother Petal leaped in his way and knocked him over. "Don't lay one claw on my kit!" she hissed. The tom suddenly leaped at Petal and dug his teeth in her throat before she could react. "Mother!!" Crimson shrieked. Petal's eyes started to go dull before the light left them. "No….." Stripe whispered. Stripe leaped on the white tom with his claws unsheathed, but he was unprepared when more cats burst into the den. Crimson watched in horror as several cats leaped on her father. Stripe struggled but it wasn't long before a cat clawed his throat open and the light slowly left his eyes too. "No!…." Crimson wailed. "no…..". She looked at the white tom his muzzle was dark red with blood. With a jolt Crimson realized she knew who he was. It was Blizzard, Crimson had seen him before but never really talked to him. Blizzard was feared among some rogues. He has killed many before. Cats always described his muzzle dark red with blood after he killed someone. Blizzard and his group were now staring at Crimson with bloodlust in their eyes.

Crimson darted out of the den as fast as she could. She heard the pounding of pawsteps behind her, "They're following me!" she thought. She dug her claws in the ground hoping to go faster. She sped up a little but not enough. The cats were still catching up to her. She skidded to a halt as Blizzard suddenly leaped in front of her, blocking her path. Blizzard leaped on her and pinned her down, digging his claws into her flank. Crimson yowled and managed to swipe her claws across his nose. Blizzard howled and clawed her away. Crimson ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't hear them chasing her anymore. She didn't keep running she was exhausted. She collapsed panting. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up she heard voices around her. But she didn't recognize them. She opened her eyes and saw 5 cats surrounding her. A couple cats gasped at the color of her eyes. Others eye's widened in surprise. Crimson used the distraction and ran between a light gray cat with darker flecks and a white cat with black stripes. Both cats eyes were round with shock. Crimson's muscles still ached from running away from the rogues the night before, She could hear their pawsteps voices. "she's heading toward camp." when of them said. "Camp?! What camp!?" she thought franticly. She ran through a bush then let out a yowl of surprise. When she ran through the bush her paws didn't feel ground anymore.

Crimson took off through the air. "Well….at least I'll be with Petal and Stripe…." she thought. Her Foreleg hit the ground and snapped loudly she saw cats surrounding her before she passed out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Lunarpool- Galaxy you need to think of better prophecies**

**Galaxystream- I'm not creative so leave me alone**

**Lunarpool- well whatever**

**Galaxystream- well R&R**

**Lunarpool- and tell me how awesome I am ;D**


	2. Allegiances

**Galaxystream- here are the allegiances! And I am so awesome I am leader of Spiritclan**

**Lunarpool- that means your probably older than me and I'm so awesome I have a mate in Spiritclan**

**Galaxystream- a mate who probably doesn't love you XP**

**Lunarpool- he loves me! And at least I'm not old!**

**Galaxystream- I'm not old! D:**

**Lunarpool- sure whatever helps you sleep at night**

**Galaxystream- -.-**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**_~Spiritclan Allegiances~_**

**_Leader_:**

**Galaxystar-** Black She-cat with White flecks and Yellow eyes

**_Apprentice_- Skypaw**

_**Deputy: **_

**Pantherheart**- Black She-cat with Yellow eyes (I don't own her and I don't know what she really looks like so I guessed sorry Panther)

_**Medicine cat:** _

**Glaciersong**- White She-cat with Blue eyes

_**Warriors:**_

**Lionclaw**- Golden Tabby Tom

**Gingerfur**- Ginger She-cat with White paws

**Courageclaw**- Brown Tabby Tom with Blue eyes

**_Apprentice- _Darkenedpaw**

**Blazingstone**- Ginger Tabby Tom

**_Apprentice- _Secretpaw**

**Solarwind**- Ginger Tom with Yellow eyes

**Emberglow**- Ginger She-cat with Green eyes

**Darkfire**- Black Tom with Yellow eyes

**_Apprentice- _Lightpaw**

**Lunarpool**- Light Gray She-cat with Darker flecks and Blue eyes

**Bladeclaw**- White Tom with Redish Ginger paw

**Shatteredsoul**- White She-cat with Gray stripes and Green eyes

**Tigressclaw**- White she-cat with Black Tiger Stripes and Ice Blue eyes

**_Apprentice- _Stripepaw**

**Foxfire**- Ginger Tom with Green eyes

**Charcoalpelt**- Dark gray Tom with Yellow eyes

**_Apprentice- _Slashpaw**

**Vixentail**- Ginger She-cat with Yellow eyes

**_Apprentice- _Brightpaw**

**Enchantedmist**- Egytian Mau She-cat

_Apprentices:_

**Skypaw**- Gray and White Tom

**Slashpaw**- White Tom Ginger Stripe

**Lightpaw**- White She-cat with Gray ear tips and Blue eyes

**Stripepaw**- White Tom with Golden Tabby Stripes

**Brightpaw**- Silver Tabby She-cat with Green eyes

**Secretpaw**- Black and White She-cat with Green eyes

**Darkenedpaw**- Dark Gray Tom with Orange eyes

_**Queens:**_

**Firefrost**- White and Ginger She-cat mother of Blazingstone's kits **Mintkit** and **Snowkit**

**Fallentears**- Ginger she-cat with Darker flecks and Green eyes expecting Courageclaw's kits

**_Kits:_**

**Mintkit- **Gray She-cat with Mint green eyes

**Snowkit- **White she-cat with Ice Blue eyes

**Crimsonkit(Crimson)- **Dark Gray she-cat with Red eyes

_**Elders:**_

**Firefur**- Ginger and White Tom

**Flashpelt**- Gray and White Tom

**Goldenwish**- Golden Tabby She-cat

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Galaxystream- I'll show a Familly tree later and btw I don't own Tigressclaw or Pantherheart**

**Lunarpool- You don't even know what Panther looks like...**

**Galaxystream- whatever R&R**


	3. Chapter 1

**Galaxystream- OMS (Oh my Starclan) WERE ALREADY UPDATING AND THE STORY CAME UP TODAY**

**Lunarpool- wow your already coming up to TorD you should update that today to ;D**

**Galaxystream- …..yes I WILL I WILL…..hopefully**

**Lunarpool- *sings* BABY ARE YOU DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN**

**Galaxystream- don't listen to that song *sings* EVEN WHEN YOUR HOPE IS--**

**Lunarpool- NO THAT SONG IS OLD**

**Crimson- *sneaks in and plays Boulevard of Broken dreams***

**Galaxystream- o.o Lunar…..did you lay this song….?**

**Lunarpool- um…..no o-o**

**Galaxystream- this song……………..is……………..COMPLETELY AWESOME**

**Lunarpool- JUST START THE DANG CHAPTER**

**Galaxystream- ok ok**

**Lunarpool- btw when Galaxy and Crimson are talking Crimson is it italics and Galaxy's is in bold**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Crimson woke up and looked around weakly. She was inside a cave that smelled of plants. "Where am I" she murmured. "Oh Good your awake!".

Crimson looked around and saw a White she-cat with Blue eyes padding toward her. Crimson narrowed her eyes "Who are you".

Crimson didn't want to trust anyone anymore.

" I am Glaciersong Spiritclan's Medicine cat. You fell into our camp"

The white cat replied. Crimson got up and started to back up carefully keeping her weight off her front leg. Her front leg was wrapped in something. "Stay away from me!" Crimson hissed.

Glaciersong didn't flinch. Crimson saw fear in Glaciersong's eyes when Glacier looked in Crimson's eyes. Glaciersong looked away "So where are your parents".

"None of your business!" Crimson snapped. Glaciersong sighed "Well Galaxystar said of you want you can join our clan". Crimson thought for a second "ok" she murmured.

Glaciersong looked at Crimson and the fear left her eyes when she saw all signs of aggression gone. "Galaxystar is going to have to tell everyone about you being part of the clan……I'll go get her now so she can talk to you". Glaciersong padded out of the den.

Crimson sat back into her nest, waiting. Glaciersong appeared with a Black cat with white flecks and yellow eyes. The cat sat in front of Crimson "Greetings" The she-cat dipped her head, "I am Galaxystar.".

Crimson didn't say anything. "Glaciersong if you don't mind can I talk to this kit alone?".

Glaciersong nodded her head and left the den. "Please can you tell me your name young kit?".

"Crimson" she said quietly. Galaxystar nodded "ok Crimson so your thinking of joined are clan?"

"what is a clan?" Crimson asked quietly.

"A clan is a group of cats that care for each other and are loyal to each other" Galaxystar started.

Crimson nodded. "So your like a group of rogues."

"We are much different than rogues for we have a purpose, to serve our clan", Galaxystar meowed.

"_And your clan is?"_

"**Our clan is Spiritclan and our rival clan is Soulclan"**

"_What's the difference?"_

"**Spiritclan hunts in the forest, and Soulclan hunts in open moorland."**

"_So what are the ranks?"_

"**We have Clan Leaders and each clan leader's ending name is Star"**

"_So your name wasn't always Galaxystar?"_

"**No My name was once Galaxystream"**

"_So what where you before that"_

"**We have one Deputy who will become leader when I lose my 9 lives and then they will be granted 9 lives and take on the name star"**

"_ok what are the other ranks?"_

"**Medicine cat they heal our wounded and interpret signs from "**

"_Starclan?"_

"**Our warrior ancestors. When one of our clanmates dies they go to our warrior ancestors"**

"_I see…"_

"**The other ranks are our Warriors who hunt, defend, and teach the younger cats of our clan to become warriors"**

"_So you were once a warrior?"_

"**Yes."**

"_and the younger cats are trained?"_

"**Yes when a kit reaches 6 moons they become an apprentice and take on the name paw."**

"**and when one of our warriors is expecting kits they move into the nursery and stay their till their kits become apprentices"**

"_so if I join I will have to stay in the nursery?"_

"**You have to wait for your leg to heal first but how old are you?"**

"_2 moons"_

"**Then yes you will have to stay in the nursery when you heal"**

"_ok"_

"**The last rank is elder when our warriors retire they move to the elders den to live peacefully and the apprentices take care of them."**

"_Ok……I think I will join your clan………..since I have no where else to go"_

"**Where are your parents?"**

"_None of your business!" _Crimson growled.

Galaxystar nodded "Ok you don't have to tell me". Crimson went quiet. "I will have to tell the clan about you joining so come with me". Galaxystar padded out of the den. Crimson limped out of the den following Galaxystar.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Galaxystar's voice rang around the clearing. Crimson watched as some cats padded out of their dens. Other cats padded away from the pile of fresh-kill and sat beneath the high rock. Crimson didn't like the curious stares everyone gave her.

"This kit has agreed to join our clan." Galaxystar meowed. "Until she is an apprentice she will be known as Crimsonkit." Galaxystar's tail touched Crimsonkit's head.

Many cats where silent. Others where whispering to each other and staring up at Crimsonkit.

Crimsonkit heard one of them say "Her red eyes make her look evil". Crimsonkit bristled. "Say that to my face!" she hissed. The cat, a silver tabby, murmured "whatever".

Crimsonkit narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.

A Dark gray cat with orange eyes padded up to her. "Don't mind her" He mewed, "Galaxystar asked me to show you around."

"whatever….." murmured Crimsonkit

"By the way I'm Darkenedpaw." He meowed, "Come on I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone."

Crimsonkit just nodded slightly and Darkenedpaw padded away twitching his tail for Crimsonkit to follow.

"That's the leader's Den" Darkenedpaw flicked his tail over to a small den. "And that's the Warrior's Den" He pointed his tail at a large bush.

Crimsonkit just nodded.

Darkenedpaw showed her the apprentice's den. A White she-cat with gray ear tips looked up at Crimsonkit with bright blue eyes. "Hi Crimsonkit. I'm Lightpaw."

Crimsonkit just nodded. "And those are my brother's Skypaw and Slashpaw." she flicked her tail at a Gray and White tom. And a White tom with ginger paws.

A black and white she-cat with glowing green eyes that reminded Crimsonkit of Blizzard padded up to her. "I'm Secretpaw." she meowed. "And that's my sister Brightpaw." she pointed a paw at the silver she-cat that had said Crimsonkit looked evil. Brightpaw yawned "Hi Crimsonkit." she looked over at Darkenedpaw. "Hi Darkenedpaw she mewed shyly. Darkenedpaw waved his tail in greeting.

"Come on Crimsonkit." I'll show you the elder's den then I'll bring you back to the medicine den". Crimsonkit just nodded and limped out of the den following Darkenedpaw. Brightpaw looked crestfallen.

Crimsonkit followed Darkenedpaw into the elder's den. A Golden Tabby she-cat looked up at Darkenedpaw. "Who is this Darkenedpaw?".

"This is Crimsonkit" replied Darkenedpaw flicking his tail toward her. A Gray and White tom looked up at her "Welcome to the clan young kit" he rasped. Crimson just nodded. The Ginger and white tom saw Crimsonkit's eye color. "Starclan save us all!" he yowled.

"Calm down Firefur" rasped the gray and white tom. "Don't tell me to calm down, Flashpelt! It must be a bad omen to have your eyes that color" growled Firefur. "Don't pay any attention to Firefur. And my name is Goldenwish " the golden tabby meowed to Crimsonkit.

"Whatever" Crimsonkit murmured. "We better go" meowed Darkenedpaw. He lead Crimsonkit out of the elder's den and brought her to the medicine den.

Glaciersong greeted them. "Thank you for showing Crimsonkit around Darkenedpaw" she meowed. Darkenedpaw dipped his head and padded out.

Glaciersong turned to Crimsonkit. "Now I don't want you leaving the medicine den until your leg is healed". Crimsonkit just nodded and padded to her nest and laid down. "Are you hungry?" Glaciersong asked. Crimsonkit didn't feel hungry she felt nothing her parents had been killed right in front of her and everyone thought her red eyes where weird.

Glaciersong nodded and padded over to her nest and laid down. Crimsonkit soon heard her the gentle sound of her breathing. Crimsonkit sighed and went to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Galaxystream- I WALK ALONE I WALK ALONE!**

**Lunarpool- AGH STOP SINGING**

**Galaxystream- MY SHADOWS THE ONLY ONE THAT WALKS BESIDE ME!**

**Lunarpool- *sneaks up behind Galaxystream and whacks her over the head with a stiff rabbit***

**Galaxystream- *is knocked out* **

**Lunarpool- ok uh since she's knocked out we need someone to help with this…..someone that has to be really awesome……BUT WHO?! WHO?!**

**Lunarpool- well… R&R and someone TELL ME WHO SHOULD BE THE OTHER HOST WHILE GALAXY IS KNOCKED OUT (names are on my profile). **


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry my old computer got restarted and my old files got deleted.......So....yea**

**Disclaimer: *sniffle* I don't own warriors.....**

**Lunarpool- *is poking Galaxystream rapidly* ……please?**

**Galaxystream- *still fainted***

**Lunarpool- crap…..*opens cell phone* hmm....*calls someone* Galaxystream is knocked out come here and help me with the story……ok see you soon! *waits***

**Ups cat- *pads in* I got a delivery for…..Lunarpool?**

**Lunarpool- ….? I didn't order anything? **

**Ups- To bad sign here**

**Lunarpool- *signs and is given a package***

**Ups cat- pleasure doing business with you *pads out***

**Lunarpool- I wonder what it is *opens it and a cat pops out***

**Cat- *gasp* THE BOX SAID FRAGILE -.-**

**Lunarpool- oh Hi Lightpaw!**

**Lightpaw- Hi Lunarpool. I didn't have any money so I had to mail myself.**

**Lunarpool- okay then ….. Well let's get on with the chapter!**

"Crimsonkit, I'm going to collect some Comfrey for your leg. Don't leave the Den", Glaciersong meowed.

Crimsonkit nodded, "Like I was going to leave the den and get stared at", she murmured.

Glaciersong padded out of the den. Crimsonkit put her head on her paws and closed her eyes. Her ears twitched when she heard a squeal at the entrance of the den.

"Glaciersong left!" squeaked gray kit as she came running in. "Hey wait up!" mewed her sibling running after her.

Crimsonkit sighed and watched them quietly."_Mousebrains", _She thought. "_They don't even know I'm in here and their older than me" _Crimsonkit would've sniffed around first to make sure she was alone before running in like a herd of badgers.

Crimsonkit watched as the white kit started poking her nose in the cracks along the wall. "Oh look at these" she mewed and pulled some leaves.

"Mintkit, I dare you to eat these" she mewed. "Only if you eat these, Snowkit!" squeaked Mintkit shoving some berries toward the snowy kit.

"_Mousebrains", _thought Crimsonkit_, "That's Yarrow and Juniper one will make them sick and the other will taste bad"_

Crimsonkit got up and limped toward the two kits,_ "I might as well stop them from eating all of Glaciersong's herbs"_

Mintkit and Snowkit didn't notice Crimsonkit standing behind them. "I wouldn't eat those if I were you", Crimsonkit said in a low quiet voice.

The two kits froze. Snowkit turned around slowly, and then relaxed when she saw Crimsonkit. "Why should we listen to you?" she asked. "You're younger than us", Mintkit agreed.

Crimsonkit flicked her tail toward the yarrow leaves. "That's yarrow", she said quietly, "It will make you sick." Crimsonkit pointed her muzzle at the juniper berries. "That's Juniper, it doesn't taste very good."

"Like I would trust a cat with red eyes", snorted Snowkit. "Yeah", Mintkit mewed.

"Mintkit? Snowkit?" called a voice from the entrance of the den. Crimsonkit looked toward the entrance and saw a ginger and white queen standing at the entrance.

Snowkit and Mintkit ran toward the queen. "Firefrost!" they squeaked.

Firefrost purred as her kits rubbed against her. "You know you're not supposed to be in the medicine den" she meowed sternly.

"Sorry, Firefrost" Mintkit and Snowkit mewed apologetically.

"_Yeah right"_, thought Crimsonkit, _"You really wish she didn't come so you could try the herbs"_

"Firefrost, who is that strange kit?" whispered Snowkit. Firefrost looked up and stiffened when she looked into Crimsonkit's eyes.

"She just recently joined our clan", Firefrost whispered, "Don't talk to her"

Crimsonkit narrowed her eyes. Why did everyone think it was bad to talk to her? Snowkit and Mintkit nodded and followed Firefrost out of the den.

Crimsonkit sighed and limped back to her nest. She lay down awkwardly trying not to hit her leg on anything. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Crimsonkit dreamed about her mother and father. She saw Blizzard staring at her. "I'm not afraid of you!" She yowled at him, "I will find you! And I will avenge my parent's death!" she vowed under her breath.

She saw Blizzard sneer at her. She unsheathed her claws. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an army of cats, their eyes glowing bright in the shadows. "_A fallen petal will protect us from the dark shadows ahead….." _an unfamiliar voice whispered in her ear.

Crimsonkit looked around. "A fallen petal?" she whispered, "What does that have to do with me?"

Crimsonkit looked back at Blizzard. The blood on his muzzle glistened a scarlet red. She braced herself as Blizzard leaped at her.

Crimsonkit woke up just as Blizzard's claws were just about to scratch her face. She looked around. Glaciersong was staring at her.

"What do you want?" Crimsonkit asked. "You were talking in your sleep." Glaciersong meowed.

Crimsonkit thought for a second. "What did I say?" she finally asked. "You said I will avenge my parent's death" Glaciersong meowed, "Then you started talking about fallen petals".

Crimsonkit shrugged. "I didn't dream about anything like that" she lied.

Glaciersong stared at her for a moment then sighed. "Are you hungry?" She asked. Crimsonkit shook her head.

"You haven't eaten anything since you came here" Glaciersong meowed. "I'm not hungry" Crimsonkit said firmly. "Well at least go outside and get some fresh air"

"Ok", Crimsonkit got up and limped out of the den. Crimsonkit felt cat's eyes staring at her. "Hey Crimsonkit" meowed a familiar voice.

Crimsonkit turned around and saw Darkenedpaw. "Hi" she said quietly and limped over to an area with shadows in the camp.

"So how's your leg?" a voice asked. Crimsonkit looked up and saw Darkenedpaw staring down at her. "Fine" she answered curtly.

"It must be boring sitting in the medicine den all day" Darkenedpaw continued, "I couldn't imagine being in the medicine den all day"

"You get used to it" Crimsonkit said quietly. _Couldn't this cat leave her alone?_ "I wouldn't" Darkenedpaw meowed, "I would rather be hunting"

"Then why don't you go hunt instead of talking to me" Crimsonkit meowed. "Um….I thought you would want some company" he stammered.

"I don't want company" Crimsonkit snapped. "Why do you always want to be alone?" Darkenedpaw asked.

"You would make more friends if you let cats get close to you" he continued.

"I don't want cats to get close to me" she growled. "Why not?" he meowed. "Because the last time that happened they died" she murmured

Darkenedpaw went quiet then after a couple minutes he finally asked. "What happened?" Crimsonkit sighed.

**Darkenedpaw POV (this might be the only POV he has)**

"Well…my parents were Petal and Stripe.." Crimsonkit started "We were rogues" she paused. Darkenedpaw nodded to her to go on.(A/N sorry if things get a little bumpy around here I'm typing this in the car)

"It is not my fault I was born with red eyes" Crimsonkit mewed sadly "Cats would always look at me differently" . Darkenedpaw had never heard Crimsonkit show any emotion except for anger.

"Petal and Stripe would always tell me to just ignore it" she continued. "Then one night a cat named Blizzard attacked us he told my parents I was evil… that I need to be killed, that I don't belong here"

Darkenedpaw wanted to lick her ear to comfort her but he knew if he did she would probably shred him. He felt guilty asking her about what happened to her because Glaciersong asked him to find out her history.

"Stripe and Petal tried fighting Blizzard but he killed them both…..right in front of me" she sighed. Darkenedpaw couldn't imagine what it was like for his parents to just die in front of him. He had never known his parents because they had abandoned him. He didn't care anymore if they wanted him or not, whatever.

"Blizzard came after me then…. I ran away he almost caught me but I got away then after that I woke up and saw the patrol surrounding me….I panicked" she admitted. "I ran away from them and then all I remember is falling into the clearing and the pain when I landed on my leg.

"_So she's just had a rough life"_ thought Darkenedpaw sympathetically. He didn't say anything to Crimsonkit.

"Well….?" Crimsonkit asked. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked him challengingly. Darkenedpaw needed to think. He got up and padded out of camp to go hunting. Hunting helped him think.

**Crimsonkit POV**

Crimsonkit almost regretted telling Darkenedpaw. She would have preferred keeping her problems to herself.

Darkenedpaw didn't say anything to her. _"He's probably feeling sorry for me" _she thought annoyed. "Well….?" She asked quietly. "Aren't you going to say anything" she asked challengingly.

Darkenedpaw didn't say anything. He got up and padded out of camp. _"Whatever…" _she thought quietly. She looked around and saw Brightpaw glaring at her. "_Great.._" she thought_ "now someone else can hate me." _She turned her head away from Brightpaw and limped back to the medicine den.

Glaciersong greeted her "Back already?" she asked. Crimsonkit nodded and limped to her nest. She thought of Petal and Stripe once more before falling asleep.

**Lunarpool- HAHA FINISHED!**

**Lightpaw- this is boring -.- ……**

**Lunarpool- Well then!**

**Lightpaw- Whatever**

**Lunarpool- THAT'S IT I'M REPLACING YOU! *presses a button and trap door opens up under Lightpaw***

**Lightpaw- DANG YOU LUNAR *says as falling***

**Lunarpool- … -. - *opens phone* yeah Lightpaw was terrible at this. Yeah send him over, and not in a box this time. Yeah Bye.**

**A/N- Yay! I finished this at my Grandmother's house. It would've been updated earlier but T-T THERE'S NO INTERNET ACCESS HERE! So yeah…………**

………

…………………………**..**

……………………………………**..**

…

………………**are you still reading this?**

……**AGH STOP READING IT THE CHAPTER IS OVER! NOW GO R&R!**


End file.
